Crush
by Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl
Summary: Two new girls, Jessica and Emily visit the Titans. But, the question is: Are they friends, or enemys? FINISHED!
1. Chapter One: Default Chapter

Beastboy sighed as he rested himself on the arm of the couch. It had been a few days since Terra had "died", he'd gotten over most of the pain, but it still felt like there was...something missing; like a hole in his heart that was...unfillable. But, strangely enough, it didn't feel like Terra could fill that void; it felt like...someone else could, however. But, the question was, who? He sighed again, just before he heard footsteps coming from behind the door with his animal-like hearing. Soft, familiar, and a sound of a...cloak! Raven! She's leaving her room at 12:00 in the afternoon? He thought. Raven was never fond of 12:00, because basically it's a déjà vu of this morning, Cyborg and Beastboy would fight over lunch just as they would breakfast and dinner. He quietly began to think about her; her beautiful purple hair, her huge purple eyes, and her body with curves in all the right places. His mind began to think about Raven more, until it hit him. He was thinking about Raven's appearance! Bad, Beastboy, bad! He scolded himself. Then he had a thought. Could Raven read minds? Even through the wall, knowing Raven anything was possible. He gasped in surprise and fell off the couch as the door opened and reveled Raven. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. Beastboy looked up from the floor, and at her strangely. It looked as though she had a smile on her face! Granted, it was faint, but it was still there. But, just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared and was replaced by her normal stony scowl. "You're such an idiot." She said, in her normal monotone voice. Beastboy chuckled. "Um, I, uh, heh. What are you doing out here, Rae? You hate bein' out at noon." Raven sighed. "I overslept this morning and didn't get my regular cup of tea, so I'm getting it now." She said as she walked to the kitchen. Beastboy suddenly found himself getting off of the ground and hurrying after her. "You overslept? You? Wow." Raven glared at him as she got a tea packet out of the cupboard. "If you must know, I was getting more sleep since that whole Terra disaster used up practically all of my power." She said as she filled her teapot with hot, steaming water. Beastboy cleared his throat nervously; Raven sighed and looked at him. "Is something wrong, Beastboy?" she asked, irritated. Beastboy shook his head. "I just," he began until Raven interrupted. "Can't believe Terra betrayed us. I thought she was the one girl I could fall in love with, and I did, until she broke my heart—twice. Yeah, I've heard that a million times the past few days." She said, as the teapot started to whistle. Beastboy chuckled. "Yeah, exactly. I just don't understand why." Raven poured the steaming water into her cup and dipped her teabag in. "Terra was... confused would be my guess. She didn't know how to control her powers, and Slade had offered to help her with her powers, as did we, but she would only have to go through a few weeks of training if she picked Slade's side, so she did." Raven said as she took her teabag out and tossed it into the trash, which was next to an astonished Beastboy. "You've thought about that, haven't you?" she shrugged. "When I can't focus on meditating or reading, I think about certain things."  
  
Unfortunately, Terra was one of those things. She thought. She picked up her teacup, and without another word, went to her room.  
  
"Were you just talking to Raven?" a voice came from the doorway. Beastboy looked up and saw one of his best friends, Cyborg entering. "You were eavesdropping." He accused. "Was not. I just...happened to overhear."  
  
"Yeah, on our world we call that 'eavesdropping'."  
  
"I did not know that Beastboy." Came Starfire's voice from the doorway, Robin right next to her. "Whenever I hear something, I am not supposed to, it is...eavesdropping?" she giggled, then stopped. "Where is Raven?"  
  
"In her room. Most likely meditating." Beastboy answered. "Does that mean she won't want to get pizza for lunch?" Robin asked. Cyborg and Beastboy immediately smiled. "B.B., you go get Rae, we'll meet ya'll at the pizza place." Cyborg said as the three of them disappeared behind the door. "Me? Why do I have to get...?" Beastboy began, that is until he realized he was talking to himself. "Fine. I'll go get Raven," he said, walking through the doors and going up the elevator to the rooms that contained the Titans' bedrooms. "But when she kills me for interrupting her meditation, I want a really expensive and fancy burial." He finished, going toward her door. He traced her name, which was carved into the door. He thought about her, then shook his head; forcing the thoughts out. He banged on the door three times and added, "Raven! Time to come out of your place of darkness! Raven!!" he yelled. Shortly after, Raven came to her door, her hood covering her face. For some reason, that really bugged Beastboy, he had to resist the very strong erg to yank her hood off. "What?" she asked, curtly. "Um, uh...um..." Beastboy stuttered. Raven crossed her arms and waited for him impatiently. "Beastboy, if you're just going to mutter incoherently, I'm going to go..."  
  
"No!" Beastboy blurted out, surprising the both of them. "I mean, uh, the rest of the gang went out for pizza, and I was sent to see if you wanted to go. So, do you?" raven thought about it for a few moments, then nodded. "Alright." She said, softly. This caught Beastboy by surprise. "What? You said you'd go?" she nodded. "I was beginning to get hungry, anyway." She said as she began going up the stairs to the roof. Beastboy on her heels, nearly literally. Once they reached the roof, Raven levitated up, and flew off to the pizza place. Beastboy jumped off the roof, and a second before he started to fall, he transformed into a parrot, and flew after her.  
  
"About time!" Cyborg cried as he saw Raven and a parrot-form Beastboy fly toward the pizza place. Raven landed gracefully on the rooftop, next to the table the rest of the Titans, unlike Beastboy who landed on the rooftop with a thud, and then clumsily, still in parrot-form, Beastboy tumbled under the table. This earned a sigh from Raven. "You're such a moron." She muttered, sitting down. Beastboy transferred into a kitten, and leapt onto the seat. Or at least, tried to. After the first hundred times of climbing up, only to fall back down, he decided to go with the easy approach. He walked out from under the table and chair, and changed back into a human. Then he sat down. He looked around to find all of his teammates looking at him like he was, well, him. "What?" Starfire giggled as Raven folded her arms on the table and put her head in them. 


	2. Chapter Two: Strangeness

Chapter Two: Strangeness

Okay, well, I'd like to thank all of my reviews, all three of them. I know it's not a lot, but hey, I'm a newb! ((Giggles)) okay, now to answer the reviews:

((Answers here))

When Raven finally lifted her head, a question popped in.

"What kind of pizza did you order?" she asked, softly.

"Cheese." Cyborg said, clearly glumly.

"Cheese? All right. That'll do." Beastboy said.

He didn't hesitate to grab a menu right before a waiter brought the pizza. The boys immediately grabbed pieces and left two pieces for the girls.

"Well, at least they left us some." Raven said.

Starfire nodded.

"I did not know it was possible for humans to contain so much food." Starfire said, ten minutes later after all the boys ate all their food, minus the two pieces they had left the girls.

"You also didn't know Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy before, either." Raven said as she got up and put her paper plate in the trash.

Beastboy somehow found himself out of his seat, and going after Raven. Five seconds later, he doubled back and grabbed his plate. Cyborg and Robin both gave him questioning looks.

"What? I'm just going to throw my plate away."

"Mm-hm." Robin said. "Think its possible that B.B. is starting to like Rae?" Cyborg asked, once Beastboy was out of hearing-range. They all considered this for a few moments, and then all simultaneously shook their heads.

"Rae and B.B? No way." Robin said as he shook his head viciously.

Beastboy ran hurriedly over to where the Goth girl was dumping her plate into the trash.

"Rae! Raven!"

Raven turned around, just as Beastboy was about to run into her, he purposely knocked himself to the ground. Raven sighed in relief. She was never fond of people touching her, accident or not.

"Heh. I didn't touch you. See?" he wiggled a little on the ground.

An amused smile crept up on Raven's face and she had to try to keep her laughter inside her. She cleared her throat and her smile disappeared, but not soon enough.

"Hey!" Beastboy cried.

"You smiled!"

Raven rolled her eyes, and stuck out her hand out to help him up. He hesitated for a few seconds, but then took her hand into his own and she pulled him up. Once up, Beastboy dumped his plate into the trash as the other Titans came up and dumped their food.

"Glorious! Beastboy, Raven, have you finally begun the Earth concept of dating?" Starfire asked, in her normal innocent tone.

Raven gave her a confused look, and then realized her hand was still in his. Both yanked their hands away and blushed. Raven immediately pulled her hood up, however, to block her blush.

"Stop blushing, B.B. you look like a Christmas tree." Cyborg said.

Beastboy glared at his robotic friend, but stayed silent as Raven brushed past, and gracefully lifted into the air and flew to the tower.

"Beastboy, go see if Raven actually wants to eat breakfast today." Robin said, the next morning.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because your closer to the door."

_I'm no closer than Starfire. _Beastboy thought.

But he paused the game he was playing, got off of the couch and started to go toward the door.

"This is the _second_ time I'm disrupting her, y'know. I am now one step from death!"

"Just shut up and go get Rae." Cyborg said as he unpaused the game while Beastboy wasn't looking.

Beastboy sighed heavily as he stood outside Raven's door. He balled his hand into a fist, and put it up to the door. He hesitated and then knocked, softly, silently praying that she didn't hear.

Unfortunately, she did. She opened the door, just enough so you could see her face.

"What?" Raven asked. Suddenly, Beastboy felt his mind go blank and his throat go dry.

_Think, B.B. think! You came here for a reason...right? _

Raven sighed.

_Oh! I remember now! _Beastboy thought.

"You comin' down to get breakfast?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Um, I'm not really that hungry..." she said, softly.

"Your never hungry Rae; what, are you on a fast?" Raven opened her door wider. She crossed her arms. "If I was, I wouldn't have had pizza yesterday, now, would I?"

Beastboy inwardly slapped himself. "Heh. Yeah. But your still eating breakfast." He grabbed her wrist. "Rather you want to or not."

Raven gasped at his forcefulness, but didn't pull her arm back. At least for a few moments, then she yanked her hand out of his grip.

"That is the second time you've touched me, don't push it." She said, in her normal monotone voice.

"Um, yeah. So you coming to breakfast?"

Raven sighed and brushed past him, and into the living room.

"I guess that's a yes. Hey, Raven, wait up!" Beastboy called as he jogged to catch up with the Goth girl.

"Glorious, Raven! It is so nice to know that you are joining us in the breaking of the fast!" Starfire cried as soon as she saw Raven walk into the living room. Raven looked at her, but didn't say anything as she got a teapot out, just as Beastboy walked into the room.

"Raven said she wasn't hungry, but came out anyways." He said as his eyes drifted to her.

_She's so..._ Beastboy shook his head, dismissing the thought before it was even finished. _I don't like her like that...do I?_

"Yo! B.B.! Did you hear me?" Cyborg asked, waving his hand in front of Beastboy's face, yanking him out of his thoughts. "Huh? What?"

"I asked if you were up for a video game. You okay, man?"

"Yeah, fine. Wait. Did you say 'video game'? Sweet! I call first player!" Beastboy said as he hopped over the couch and grabbed a game controller.

((A/N: Okay, so my story isn't that good, or good at all but it WILL get better ... I hope. Thanks once again to my reviewers who made me feel like I wasn't being ignored! Okay, bye – bye!))


	3. Chapter Three: Why?

Chappy 3

Beastboy growled. '_Where is she?'_ He thought in slight annoyance as he looked around in all the rooms for Raven. Though he didn't entirely know why, it bugged him like heck to not know where she was.

"She has to be _SOMEWHERE_ in the tower." He muttered to himself.

"Who has to be somewhere in the tower?" a voice asked from behind him.

Beastboy turned around to find, surprise, Raven standing behind him. ((A/N: Honestly, if yah didn't see THAT coming...))

Beastboy chuckled apprehensively. "Um, hey, Rae. What's up?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She looked at the door he was standing in front of. "Is there a reason for you standing in front of my door?"

"Uh, yeah. I was looking for you." Beastboy blurted, then he immediately gasped. '_Me and my big mouth...' _ he thought.

Raven's eyes widened for a second. "Why...?"

"Um, because I...uh...wanted to say hi?"

raven raised an eyebrow. "You came all the way over here just to say hi?"

"Um, yeah. So...hi!" Beastboy gave a small wave.

Even from behind her hood, he could tell she thought he was an idiot. '_Nothing new, right? I mean this is the girl who thinks video games are pointless!' _Beastboy thought.

Once again, Raven rolled her eyes. "Hi." She looked at her door. "Any chance I could get into my room?"

Beastboy gave a sudden jump. "Oh! Oh, uh, yeah. Go right ahead. I'll, um, see ya later, rae." He said, walking away.

Using, his keen animal hearing, he heard, just before Raven had shut the door, he had her mutter "idiot."

' _I knew it! '_He thought. _I knew she thought I was an idiot!' _ he smiled, then frowned, and suddenly stopped. "If its nothing new, then, why does it hurt so much?" he asked to himself.

Milli: Okay, I was going to make this longer, but I have writers block ((again)) which is why it took me so long to write this chappy. sigh Okay, so I have a friend who's helping me with this. Said something about confidence. ((Lol. They know who they are.)) and I think I'll have my best friend Ron, help, too. Um, on second thought, he's more here for comedic support then writing support. Oh, yeah, and just a warning, he's an idiot.

Ronplops down next to Milli: HEY! I heard that! Err, saw that!

Milli: Don't care, shut up! Anyways, like I said, I have help to make my totally pointless story, up to worthless piece of junk! Yah hear that Ron? Its MINE.

Ron: NOT IF I GET TO IT!!

Milli: I said, Shut up, Anderson! Okay, I guess that's it for now. Don't forget to review to tell me how wonderfully wonderful you think my story is!

Ronreads story over: Hey! This isn't SO bad...

Millisarcastically: Gee, thanks...

Ron: But yah need to make it longer. And this here? Yup, fix that, and this right here, makes no sense to me, and that, yeah, that could be better.

Milliignores Ron: Anyways, review. Please? You know you want to! Oh, yeah, and NO FLAMES! Me no like flames. They bad. oh, yeah, again, I want your insight as readers,

Ron: Insight. Isn't that kinda a big word for you?

Milli: I SAID, "SHUT UP, ANDERSON!" anyways, tell me, should I keep him, points to Ron around? Or should I drive to the middle of nowhere, and throw him out the window?

Ron: HEY!

Milli: Actually, I kinda like the 2ed one the best, but that's just me. Anyways, we're goin' on now, I'll just shorten this to REVIEW! You can ignore everything above this. Everything that ron said, anyways.

Ron: HEY!

Millismacks: BYE!!


	4. Chapter Four: I can't can I?

Milli: I WANNA DO THIS!!

Disclaimer: Apples and oranges, violets and glue, we don't own Teen Titans, so please don't sue!

Milli: YAYNESS! Okay, moving on...

Ron: Wow. One day and...2 reviews. Not bad. I guess.

Milli: This is in the Spanish section? But I barely speak English!! HOW CAN I SPEAK SPANISH?!

Ron: Hola, coma estas?

Milli: Ron, don't try to confuse me. Oh, yeah, and before I forget, Erika, thank you for the reviews and helping me! Ya hear that Ron? ME. She's helping ME. She doesn't care about you! (Blows raspberry)

Ron: Whatever. I'm just here for the ride and to soak up some of the glory you may get. Keyword: "May".

Milli (sarcastically): It is so nice to know you think I'll succeed. (Hyper ness) Okay! This will be long! I hope! We just got back from bein' outside, so we'll be here for (Looks at the clock) about an hour or 30 minutes typing up "Crush".

Ron: This probably wont be up after we write it cuz we may get inspired after we watch Aftershock Part I tonight.

Milli (squeals): It'll be totally actiony! I love action! I love romance more, though. Which is why we're writing a romance story. OH! And before I forget, yes, Erika, Ron IS a good friend. He's missing a few brain cells,

Ron: HEY!

Milli: But he's funny...kinda.

Ron: HEY! Why you gotta be dissin' me, yo?

Milli (stares at Ron): Wow. That sounds SO weird when you say it.

Ron: You left me hangin' yo.

Milli: ...What? (Shakes head) Uh, lets...just move on before Ronny makes my head explode. Okay, Erika gave us an idea that'll make our story great. Someone from the past shows up. (And its not gonna Terra.)

Ron: We're not sure WHO it'll be, but hopefully it'll be great. Okay, now enough of our yakking. We now give you Chapter 4: "I cant -- can I?"

Chapter 4: I cant – can I?

About a week later, Beastboy was laying on the couch, deep in thought on Monday morning. (Milli: Yes. Beastboy thinks in our story. Ron: So stop looking at us like that!!)

Over the past week, whenever he was near Raven, he would get nervous – REAL nervous. And whenever he asked the other Titans about it, they all said the same thing.

"You like her."

'I cant like Raven...can I?' he thought. 'I mean...its Raven! I'm not attracted to her! I can't be! Right?' he sighed.

He was still getting over Terra. He couldn't fall in 'like' already. Maybe... he bolted up, an idea popping into his head. 'I'm on the rebound!' he thought. 'That's the ONLY reason I'm starting to realize Raven's a girl! I just need someone to take my mind off Terra and Raven's the only available girl.'

Suddenly he paused. "Wait a minute. Raven's a GIRL?"

"Yes. I'm a girl. How nice of you to notice." A monotone voice came from the door.

Beastboy looked up, startled. "Heh. Hey, Rae. Um, what's up?" he said as he mentally scanned her. 'I'll say this much about Raven,' he thought. 'She is VERY pretty.'

Raven sighed. "Thought I'd make my morning tea now, and avoid doing at 7:00 when you and Cyborg are fighting." She said, as she walked toward the kitchen. "Its not 7:00?" Beastboy asked. "Then what time is it?"

"6:00." Raven said as she got her tea out of the cupboard.

"6:00?! I woke up at 6:00?!" (Ron: I say that every time I wake up for school at 6:00... Milli: He really does. We live together. (Pauses) We'll explain later.)

Raven said nothing; she just gave a nod.

((Milli: Wow. We started this at 3:00 pm and its 11:00 pm now... (Chuckles) sorry. Got distracted.

Ron: Heh. Our bad, dudes. Don't hit us. Or, more importantly, me!))

"So, why are you up so early?" Raven asked as she filled her teapot with water and put it on the stove.

"Um, uh..." Beastboy stuttered. 'I can't tell her the real reason.' He thought. "Uh...couldn't sleep." That was SORTA the truth...

Raven gave him a skeptical look, (Milli: Oooh! Look at my big ol' word! Ron: if you don't know what it means, tell us and we'll let ya know.) But let it go.

"You know I'm lying don't you?" Beastboy said, suddenly behind her. Raven jumped, trying to hide her surprise. She turned around, her face inches away from his. She immediately turned back around. "Well, I do now." She said as she commanded the blush away that was beginning to creep up on her cheeks.

"No. I mean you knew...you know the reason I cant sleep, don't you?" he said as he turned her around to face him. The blush that was on Raven's face slowly crept up, and within a matter of seconds, she had invented 12 new shades of red.

'My God.' She thought in horror. 'I think...I think...I think I like him.' She thought as she looked at him.

Raven opened her mouth to respond but a sharp whistling interrupted her. She abruptly tore out of Beastboy's grip and turned around. She quickly grabbed the pot and used her powers to grab her cup.

"No." she said, finally. "I do not know the reason why you cant sleep." She said as she poured the steaming water into her cup, and then dipped her tea bag in, and then she quickly exited the room.

Beastboy looked at her retreating figure. Then at his hands, which had held her slender figure. He suddenly smiled. "Yup." He said, quietly to himself. "I like her." He declared as he went to the couch to see if there was anything good on at six o'clock in the morning.

Milli: Whew! That might not've been long to you guys, but it sure was to US!

Ron: The other title for this chapter could just be "yup—I do" but that may be the name of the next chapter.

Milli: Okay, now with the whole "Ron living with me thing". WE ARE NOT DATING! I mean, c'mon! Can you say, "ew!"?

Ron: My parents are off somewhere on the other side of the globe, doing some kinda research. My parents are biologists and won't be back for a couple years.

Milli (yawns): 11:22 now. Okay. Now that this chapter's done, and as soon as it's posted, we'll start to work on chapter...(looks at Ron) 5?

Ron (nods): Five.

Milli (nods sleepily, yawns again): wow. Only...11:23.

Ron: wow. A minute passed.

Authors sit in silence as long as they can. Which is, 3.23 seconds

Ron: Got anything else to say to the readers?

Milli (nods): Just a tip: Don't eat 3 bowls of pure sugar and 6 containers of sugar COOKIES in one day. You have a lot of energy, and you end up breaking stuff and about 5 hours later, you have a headache and then 3 hours later, you get fatigue, and need to sleep. (Huge yawn) just don't do it. It'll be FUN the first (looks at clock) 3 hours.

Ron: She sang the Teen Titans theme song. The JAPANESE version...from memory.

Milli (giggles softly, then collapses)

Ron (looks at Milli, looks at the readers): she'll be fine. (Stands, swings the sleeping Milli over shoulder, waves to the readers.) Later! And night! (Disappears mysteriously)


	5. Chapter Five: Just the beginning

Ron: We're BAAAACK!

Millipushes Ron away from the computer: MY CHAIR! I WANNA DO THE DISCLAIMER! Okay, here we go...

Milli: DISCLAIMER: No, sadly we _DON'T_ own the Teen Titans. (Perks up and pulls out a blueprint with her plan on it) BUT as soon as we get enough money, we're gonna bribe a hobo, who'll threaten some normal non-rich dude who'll threaten some old, fat rich dude and he'll get in touch Bill Gates who'll get in touch with the president who'll he'll threaten with an cookie and a cupcake. THEN, and only then, will we have enough money to STEAL the Titans away from Cartoon Network.

Ron: Uh...if you steal them, then you don't need that plan, y'know.

Milli (Puts blueprints away): That's my plan and I'm stickin' to it.

Ron: Uh, Ooookay. Movin' on...

Milli (squeals loudly): OKAY! (Loud, cheesy game-show voice) This is chapter 5! Where things go from pointless to totally boring!

Ron (laughs. Also in loud, cheesy game-show voice): And that's not all! If you review, and don't flame us, you'll win... (Pauses, normal voice) Uh...Milli, tell 'em what they'll win.

Milli (normal voice): Me? Uh...you'll win...uh, A FLYING DONKEY! (Loud, cheesy game show voice...again) YES, A FLYING DONKEY! COURTESY OF YOUR IMAGINATION! AND SPONSERED BY THE MAKERS OF PINK AND RED POLKA DOTTED FLYING PIGS!

Ron: Okay! Now this is chapter 5,

Milli: Duh!

Ron: AND, stop interrupting, Millicent.

Milli: It's my story and I'll interrupt if I want to. Oh, oh! (Sings) It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry if I want to...

Ron (sighs)

Milli: You would cry too if it happened to you... (Stops singing) I listen to too much of mom's oldies.

Ron: Gee, ya think?

Milli: No.

Ron (sighs): Thanks to all the people who reviewed us and didn't call us "Mentally disabled"

Milli: What's that mean?

Ron: I have no idea. I heard your brother say it and it sounded cool.

Milli: Oookay. So anyways, we present to you Crush, Chapter 6 – Just the beginning...

Chapter 6 – just the beginning...

Beastboy sighed heavily as he watched Raven read_. 'I like her. I LIKE her. I like HER.' He shook his head. 'Nope. No matter how many ways I think it, it just sounds weird.' _ He thought as he watched her eyes go back and forth. _'Hm, okay. Time to earn some extra points.'_

"So...Rae. How's that book?" eventually, the Goth's eyes drifted away from her book, and at him. She gave him a look that clearly said, "Why should you care?"

"I'm serious. I wanna know. How's the book?"

"Fine..." Raven answered the suspension very evident in her voice.

"No need to be suspicious, Rae. Just common curiosity, is all." Raven raised an eyebrow at his almost – kinda – smart remark.

She gave him a "yeah, right" look, but said nothing as she turned her attention back to her book. Beastboy sighed. Trying to get Raven's attention, and KEEP it, was A LOT of work. He should know. He'd been trying to gain her attention for the last... 3... hours...

((Ron: Persistent, isn't he? Milli: Albeit pathetic. Hm. Just like Ron's dates. Ron: HEY!))

'_Okay, B.B. Need a topic; any topic. (Thinks harder) Well okay, not ANY topic. Can't do video games or she'll keep ignoring me. Okay. Book topic? The only books I read are... well, actually, I don't read books. Okay. How 'bout a question? Good. But a question about what?'_

"Why do you meditate?" he asked, quickly.

Without hesitating and without taking her eyes off her book, Raven answered, "To keep my powers under control."

'_Okay. No biggie. She's just answered that question before. New question. New. Question. New topic. Think B.B. think!' _

After a few moment he began to hold his head and moan softly. This caught Raven's attention as she momentarily looked up. "What's wrong?" she asked, trying to hold the worry in her voice.

Beastboy groaned. "Thought too hard. Hurt my brain.' He answered.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh, sorry. I thought it was something _IMPORTANT_."

Beastboy pretended to be hurt. "Ouch. That hurt Rae."

Once again, Raven rolled her eyes but remained silent.

Beastboy sighed. Back to square one. He moaned softly. The moans gradually started getting louder, and louder, and louder still until Raven growled softly and smacked him over the head with her big book.

"OW!"

((Milli: Doesn't this seem familiar Ron? Ron: Yah mean the time Cyn hit me over the head with her BIG, FAT BULKY binder? Yeah. Hurt like he— Milli (cover's Ron's mouth): Just keep reading you guys. Heh.))

"That hurt, Rae!" Raven turned a page. "Good. Hopefully it'll shut you up."

Beastboy rubbed the top of his head, and looked at it. _'Good.'_ He thought. _'No blood'_

"Your lucky I'm not bleeding. I could sue you, ya know."

Raven looked up from her book, smirked, and then back down; however that didn't stop her from using her powers to fling a couch pillow at him, ((Milli: And the flirting begins.)) and hit him in the head. He let out a yelp and flung it back, knocking Raven's book out of her hands and onto the floor. _'Uh-oh. I'm dead, and the last thing I'll be thinking is I need to work on my aim!'_

But surprisingly, Raven didn't get ticked. She just used her powers to put the book on the coffee table, and smacked him with the pillow, sending all the feathers out. Raven watched them come down, and then blew some away from her and onto him.

"HEY! Oh sure, blow the feathers at _me_ with the feathers. Thanks a lot, Rae."

Raven chuckled softly, grabbed her book, and walked out of the room while Beastboy frantically tried to get the still-airborne feathers away from him, and at the same time, take those that landed all over him, off his body.

However, invisible to the Titans, near the ceiling floated a young girl that looked about 10 or 11, dressed in a white dress. She smiled and chuckled. "I have my mission, I have my targets, now I just have to make it happen." And with that, she disappeared into the ceiling.

Milli: Yeah, it's short. But what are ya gonna do about it? It's OUR story.

Ron: Yeah. Oh, and if your wondering who that girl is...

Milli: (cough) Erika (cough)

Ron: you'll find out in chapter... 7?

Milli: 6.

Ron: Right. I knew that.

Milli: OKAY! Now onto the reviews we're too lazy to put at the beginning of the chappy!

Ron: Oookay. First, Erika. WE WILL REMAIN CONFIDENT! (Looks at Milli) won't we?

Milli: Absolutely not. Okay! Now, the next person so kind enough to review us was, KlusBaudelaire25.

Ron: Man, that's hard to type!

Milli: THANK YOU! It was _MY_ idea, y'know. Who knows this time in 20 years, I could get an award!

Ron: Erika talks about us?

Milli (squeals): YAY!! I'M FAMOUS!

Ron: Thanks. I've enjoyed soaking up some of Milli's glory.

Milliglares: NEXT is... JenHPTT.

Ron: Yes, it IS cool that she has ME for a best friend. This, I know.

Milli: THANK YOU, Jen! And, once again, it was _MY_ idea.

Ron: What, does EVERYONE know Erika?

Milli (giggles): OH! SO DID I, GURL! I CANT WAIT FOR PART 2! TERRA SUCKS! SHE TOTALLY INTERFERES WITH THE BB/RAE RELATIONSHIP! The ending's kinda sad, to part 2, though.

Ron: But Terra wont be there to ruin the BB/Rae relationship, anymore, either.

Milli: Yeah, well, people'll get over it...eventually. I mean, no offence to the Terra fans, I like her, just not when she's flirtin' with BB.

Ron: HP? Isn't that Harry Potter?

Milli: Doy...

Ron: Hm. Well, since your checked ours out, will check out yours. If we can, I mean we're SOOO busy and all.

Milli: oh, yeah, we're so busy that we offer to give people flying donkeys if they review us.

Ron: Okay. So we have no lives. I'm still busy! I have a schedule.

Milli: You? Have a schedule?! HA!

7:00-8:00: play video games in your room,

8:08-3:10: walk around the Jr. High school, muttering, "Boring, boring, boring..."

3:00-?: sit your bony butt in front of the Playstay 2.

Ron: That's Playstation II!

Milli (rolls eyes): Whatever.

Ron: Speaking of which...heh, heh. LATER!

Milli: You are SUCH a guy. Bye you guys. Oh, and if Ron's not here next time its cuz when he SHOULD be cramming for our photography class he's trying to become King of the Monkey People, don't ask, cuz I don't even know. In fact, I don't think I WANT to know. Anyways, later!

Ron: Wait! WE HAVE A TEST IN PHOTOGRAPHY?!? NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING!!

Milli (Sighs heavily)


	6. Chapter Six: A new friend?

Milli (sighs): Ron's not here. He went to a dumb game. And wont be here for this...

Ron (bursts through the door): YO, MILLS! YA NEED A NEW DOOR!!

Milli: No duh. (Looks at the dead door, then at Ron) You're payin' for that!

Ron: Yeah, right.

Milli: OKAY! Disclaimer time! (Recorded childish cheers) YAYNESS!

Milli: DISCLAIMER: We don't own Teen Titans. If we did, or if _I_ did, Robin and Starfire would've gotten together a _long_ time ago, ((THEY'RE TAKIN' TOO LONG!!)) there would be painfully obvious signs of Rae and BB, along with the fact they would eventually get together, Cyborg would find someone, and Terra... (smiles evilly, grabs a flaming pitchfork) _I'll_ take care of Terra.

Ron (grabs pitchfork, puts flame out, throws pitchfork away): Sorry Terra-haters, we'll get letters and flames, and, heh, trust me, you _don't_ wanna make Milli mad.

Milli (growls at Ron, then turns happy): OKAY! I know some of you are wondering who the girl toward the ceiling is...

Ron: Erika...

Milli (Giggles): She just wonders what her purpose is, member?

Ron (thinks, clack): Huh? (Shakes head, clattering) DUDE! I HAVE A BRAIN!

Milli: FINALLY!!

Ron: HALLALUHA!

Milli (clears throat): As I was saying, that girl is... A GHOST! WHOO-OOO!

Ron: No...duh.

Milli: Well, technically, she's an angel.

Ron: That girl will be introduced in this chapter. Wont she?

Milli: Yup! So for all you impatient people...((looks at Erika, then at the readers)) Here is chapter 7: A new... friend?

CHAPTER 7: A new... friend?

The girl reappeared the next morning at the Titans' doorstep. She considered knocking, but then it hit her, like a lighting bolt. Well, actually, a lightning bolt _did _hit her, knocking her down.

"OW! I _FORGOT_ OKAY?!" she yelled at the sky.

"Sheesh. Ya forget _one_ thing..." the sky crackled. "Sorry! Sorry! I'm on my mission!"

'_And hopefully I wont be interrupted' _the girl thought as she became intangible and walked through the door.

'_Now, where are they?' _shethought as she turned back into her angelic form...and walked straight into the living room door.

"OW!" she quickly covered her mouth. "Oh, crap."

Unfortunately, Robin's room was right across from where she was standing. And Robin, bein' him, heard the bang, and abruptly woke up.

The girl gave a shriek, ((Milli: Idiotically, I might add.)) and, of course woke up the others. All five of them began to run out, just as the girl managed to open the door, and run through, into the living room.

"What was that?" Raven asked as she met up with her teammates in the hall.

Starfire let out a gasp. "Someone has broken into our home of leisure!"

"Impossible!" Cyborg spoke up. "I rewired the security system right after the..." he stopped as he looked behind Raven, where Beastboy stood, sulking slightly, then looked up at Raven. "After the Terra disaster." He spoke softly.

The five of them stood in silence for a few moments. That is, until Beastboy's animal hearing picked up shuffling in the living room. He pointed toward the door.

Robin nodded and slowly crept toward the door. Then counted down. "3... 2... 1!" he swung the door open and he, and the others readied themselves for an attack they looked around and were surprised to find...

Absolutely nothing. "What?" Robin said, in confusion. Beastboy turned into a bloodhound and sniffed all around the living room while the others checked to make sure everything was still there.

"Everything is present, Robin." Starfire reported.

"Yeah. Nothin's missin'." Cyborg agreed.

Beastboy changed into his human form. "I got a weird scent. It was almost like, someone wasn't 100% in the tower." He said. Raven nodded, deep in thought.

Suddenly, a creak was heard in the ceiling, as all the Titans looked up. Above them, was a girl with long, flowing, blonde hair, and a white gown. She looked down, and smiled nervously. "Heh. Hi! Um, what's up?" she asked, right before the sticky shoes she had on, suddenly decided not to work anymore. She let out a shriek, as she fell, and landed on her stomach. She pushed herself up with her arms and flung her hair to her back.

She let out a weak smile, and chuckled. "Hi." She said, as she stood up. Suddenly the Titans, all surrounded her in a circle, all ready to attack. "DON'T KILL ME!" she cried, covering her face with her hands.

Robin looked at her, and realized she wasn't much of a threat. "Titans! Stand down." He ordered. All the Titans...uh, stood down. But Raven grabbed the girl and pinned her to the wall with her telekinesis. "How'd you get in here?" she ordered, eyes glowing white.

The girl gulped. "Don't kill me! don't kill me! don't kill me!" she pleaded. Then she thunk. "Well, technically, I've already been killed, but lets not go there."

Beastboy put a hand on Raven's shoulder, mentally telling her to let go. She shuddered slightly at his touch, but let the girl down.

She landed squarely on her feet. "Thank you! Okay, first of all, lemme start by saying, HELLO!" she said, energetically, waving.

Starfire giggled, and returned the wave happily.

"Okay, now, second of all, my name is Jessica. But my...former friends called me Jess or Jessie. Either one, I don't care which. And I'm here, on an important mission."

Raven rolled her eyes as Jessica let out a squeal. "It is a _very_ important mission y'know. From the big dude." She said, pointing up. The titans, ((Ron: All except Star that is,)) let out a collective gasp.

"The ceiling is 'the big dude'?" Starfire asked, confused. Jessica looked at her. "Um, no. The big dude is..."

"What's this mission and how does it involve us?" Robin interrupted. Jessica looked at him, her blue eyes huge. She gave a fearful gulp. ((Milli: Just a reminder, she's only 10, and a teenager looks like an adult to her.)) "Um, I, uh, cannot say. But you will find out, eventually. Hopefully... maybe."

Her deep blue eyes skimmed over Raven and Beastboy and she smiled while Starfire flew up to her and hugged her. "Hello, short, little human! You will be my new friend, yes?"

Jessica let out a gasp, well; actually, it was more of a short breath of air. "Um, yeah, sure. But I do have one question."

"Yes, new friend?"

"Can you let my breath?" Starfire abruptly let go. "Oh! Many apologies, new friend! Tell me to where are you residenting?" ((Milli: Dude, I typed that, and I don't know what it means...how pathetic is that?))

Jessica, Cyborg and Beastboy all stared at her, with blank looks on their faces. "Uh..." was all Jessica said.

"She asked where your staying." Raven said. Jessica turned and looked at the gothic girl. "Oh. Well, I don't..."

Starfire instantly stopped her. Knowing where this was going. "You shall stay with us!" she declared. Jessica cautiously took a step back. "Um, no. That's...okay. I'm gonna be goin' home soon, anyway. Wouldn't wanna get _too_ comfortable."

But Starfire wouldn't hear of it. She grabbed Jessica's wrist and pulled her to Robin. "I wish for young Jessica to stay with us."

And Robin, unable to make Starfire disappointed, nodded slowly. "Yeah. Um, alright." The rest of the team gaped. He just agreed without consulting them first. Then, slowly they began to remember Robin's crush on Star.

Starfire gave a loud squeal, as she let Jessica go, and hugged Robin. "Thank you, Friend Robin!" she cried.

Jessica smirked. _Maybe I'll have two missions instead of one._ She thought. Now Raven, being telepathic, had heard this. And after the whole Terra incident, she intended to watch this girl like a hawk.

Jessica gave a short sigh later that evening as she sat in the newly made guest room. The room was white, and Starfire had let her use one of her flower blankets during her stay. Jessica slowly closed the door, and made sure it was locked. This was something that the Titans didn't want to see.

No. Correction: _couldn't_ see. She wasn't allowed to tell her mission until it was complete. She also couldn't go home till it was complete.

_Okay. Lets see if I can still do this._ She thought as she began to focus. Suddenly, a white computer appeared on the desk.

"Yes!" Jessica quickly covered her mouth.

_Must be quiet. That Raven's room is right next to mine._ She shuddered._ Man, that girl freaks me out. Okay, now, onto the mission._

She sat down at the chair, scooted up, and began typing.

_Dear...sir._

She typed, and then she let out a sigh. _'I can't believe I have to call him 'sir'. Why can't I just call him... something else?' _she thought. But continued, anyway.

'_I have found my mission targets. It will be anything but easy to get the_

_Two of them together, I hope you know that. (Sigh) How long do I have to make_

_This a reality? Because, I have found two more nonmission targets. Should I help them also?_

_Or should I continue with the original mission? By the way, I am currently residing inside Titans_

_Tower. The redhead. (What's her name again?) Ah, yes. Starfire. Insisted that I stay with them. I can_

_Already tell that this, Raven does not trust me at all. Of course, how could she? I could be the next Terra. (And yes, I did my research, so HAH!)_

Jessica let out another sigh.

_Anyways, tomorrow, I shall begin doing an analysis of the couple. Oh and by the way, you do realize of_

_Course, that even _without_ your permission, I will probably do an analysis of the two nonmission targets_

_Too. Tomorrow evening, I shall send my 1st report on the four. Oh, yeah, and once again, this is going_

_Anything but easy, sir. Next time, I shall request a shorter mission, with mission targets who aren't_

_Superheroes and superheroines. Anyways, (that is an earth word, sir, in case you have not figured it out)_

_That is my report for this evening. Now, I must do what they call here, "Sleep" so...good night._

_Jessica.'_

Milli: Ooh! So, Jessica isn't what she seems, huh?

Ron: Mm-mm. Of course, _we _know if she's really good, or just the next Terra.

Millinods: Okay. I think we only got one or two reviews this time. Of course, we're posting early, too.

Ron: Personally, I think this was one of our better chapters. We certainly did a good job typing it.

Milli: **_WE_**?! _I_ always type it, you...glory stealer!

Ron: YUP! That I am!

Milli (sighs): Hi, Jen and Erika! Thanks for reviewing!

Ron: I KNEW IT! ERIKA'S CLONING HERSELF FOR WORLD DOMINATION!!!!!!!

Milli (gives Ron an odd look): Ron, you need to sleep.

Ron: To my room! (Tries to fly off, fails, falls) Ow...

Milli (sighs, pulls Ron away by his ankles): See you guys next chapter! (Disappears)


	7. Chapter Seven: I dont trust her!

Milli (Squeals): I ACTUALLY HAVE A CHAPPY NAME FOR THIS!!

Ron (surprised): Really?

Milli: Yeah, yeah! Today, I'll actually know what I'm doing!!!

Ron (mutters): I highly doubt that.

Milli: OKAY! Disclaimer time! YAY!!

Milli: Disclaimer: (sighs) No. The Teen Titans aren't ours, sadly. (Smiles evilly) But trust me, if they were, a certain little blonde Earthmover, wouldn't be there... ((Sorry Terra fans, but I don't like Terra and I ain't afraid to say it!!)) And secondly, I'd make Gizmo cooler. I mean, only a kindergartner would call a teenager a "scum-munching zit". (Thinks for a minute) Wait a minute! Ew!

Ron: Um, oookay. Moving on...

Milli: Okay, now in the last chappy, Jessica met the Titans, and is now staying with them until her mission is complete.

Ron: And, most of you (I hope) have figured out her mission. If you didn't, you will soon.

Milli: With that we give you chappy... 8: I don't trust her...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 8: I don't trust her...

Raven kept her guard up as she watched Jessica and Starfire cheer the boys on in a video game. She looked up from her book once again, and at the white angel. _'She seems innocent. And friendly.'_ Her happiness transferred into her brain.

Raven's rudeness snorted. _'Yeah. And so did Terra. You remember what happened then, huh? She betrayed us.'_

Raven growled inwardly. _'She has a mission. So do i. To figure out what her "mission" is.'_

Raven suddenly snapped her book shut, making Jessica jump, and look at her. She whispered something to Starfire who giggled and nodded.

Jessica looked back over at Raven and gave her a seemingly innocent smile, then turned her attention back to the video game war.

From the corner of her eye, Jessica saw Raven leave the room, probing her subconscious; she found out that she was going to the roof.

Jessica smiled, oblivious to the fact the Cyborg was trying to get her attention. "YO BLONDIE!!" he yelled in her ear.

Jessica winced. "Ow..." she said, softly. "What is it, Cyborg?"

"Wanna play a video game?"

'_Say no! Your drifting from your original mission!'_

Jessica smiled a normal 10-year-old smile. "I don't know how to play." She said, shyly. "_That_ can be arranged!" Robin said as Cyborg began pushing her toward the couch, tossing her a controller. And all three of them were oblivious to the green boy exiting the room. Well, two of them were, anyway.

Jessica smiled. _'Who knows? Phase one could be completed in a matter of seconds.'_ She thought as she turned her attention back to the video game.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Beastboy slowly crept up the stairs of the roof, eyes focused on the door. Once he reached the top, he slowly pushed the door open, and immediately saw Raven. She was sitting near the edge, her legs over the sides. Her book was open to her original page, but it didn't look like she was reading.

Upon careful observation, ((Ron: Big words for someone with such a little brain. Milli: SHUT UP!)) And walking closer, he realized that she _wasn't_ reading. She was looking at the clouds in the sky. She had her hood down, and her hair was flowing in the wind. ((Milli (sighs): _Love_ that. "Flowing in the wind"... Ron (rolls eyes): **Women**!))

Sitting next to her, he decided to take a chance. "Rae?" he called out. She looked at him for a second, then turned and looked back at the clouds, not saying anything.

"I know you don't trust her."

This gained Raven's attention as she turned and faced him. "You're right...for once." She admitted. "I don't trust Jessica. And after what happened last month, I don't see how any of you can."

Beastboy sighed. Then realization hit him. Jessica had blonde hair, and blue eyes. Didn't Terra?

He gasped. "Raven!"

This sudden outburst scared the dark telepath, and somewhere in the tower, a light bulb exploded. Luckily that's _all_ that exploded.

"What?" she snapped.

"Remember Terra?"

'_How could I forget?'_ Raven thought. But instead of saying this, she just gave a simple nod.

"She had blonde hair and blue eyes, Jessica does too, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Jess could be a relative of Terra's! Or worse, her little sister."

Raven's eyes widened. _'I **KNEW** SOMETHING WAS WRONG ABOUT HER!!!'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Milli: Oooh! Is Jessica REALLY Terra's lil sis?

Ron: Only _we_ know. Well, actually, only Milli knows, cuz she's the one writing it.

Milli: wow. This was kinda short.

Ron: just means that the next one will be longer.

Milli: Hm. Good point. Okay, I don't have much time before dance class, so we cant individualize all our reviews, but we can say "THANKS!" and if any of you want a flying donkey, just let me know!

Ron: See yas!


	8. Chapter Eight: NO!

Milli: OoOoh! We're baaaack!

Ron: Whoo. I'm all a twitter.

Milli: GREAT! Okay, disclaimer time!

Milli: DISCLAIMER: No, we don't own the Teen Titans. But, technically, we do own them in this fic. Now, this is usually where I'd put in something bad about Terra but... after seeing Aftershock part II... it almost feels like she redeemed herself... ((Erika knows what I'm talkin' about))

Ron: Oh! Speakin' of Erika...in response to her reply, I don't write the chappies cuz if I did it would end up,

Milli: Straight down the pooper.

Ron: Yeah.

Milli: I WAS MENTIONED IN ERIKA'S STORY!! I'M FAMOUS!!

Ron: You were mentioned in _one_ story.

Milli: TWO! THIS ONE, TOO!

Ron (sigh): okay. Here's Chapter 8.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

CHAPTER 8: NO!

Raven stared at Beastboy before hopping up. "I _knew_ it!" she cried. "I _knew_ there was something I didn't like about her!"

"Whoa, whoa. Raven calm down!" Beastboy said, standing up and putting his hands on her shoulders and looking deep into her eyes. Raven gulped, and tried to step back, but it was in vain.

"Rae, I was just saying that they looked alike. Nothing more."

"And _I'm_ saying that they're _too_ many similarities for them _not_ to be related!"

Beastboy tightened his grip on Raven. "Cool it, Rae! You don't want to jump to the wrong conclusion and embarrass yourself in front of the team _and_ a stranger, do you?" Beastboy asked, still looking into her eyes.

Once again, Raven gulped. _'Close. Too close. **Way** too close.'_ Her emotions seemed to think at once.

Raven looked at him. "No. I wouldn't want to. But... I still don't trust her." Beastboy simply nodded and loosened his grip, but his grip still remained on her arms, as he pulled her closer.

Raven gave a small gasp before their lips collided in a soft and gentle kiss. After getting over the initial shock, Raven's eyes fluttered shut and she slowly kissed him back. ((Milli (sighs): So romantic... Ron (sighs): What is it with women and _romance_?! **_UGH_**! Milli (rolls eyes): **_MEN_**!))

The kiss was suddenly broken. Though, by whom, neither knew, in fact, neither cared. Raven's eyes opened, and backed up. Beastboy's eyes also opened as he let Raven go and put his hand behind his neck. "Heh, heh. Um...sorry; I don't know what came over me."

Raven blushed a deep red. "Beastboy..." she whispered as she took a step back. "Um, ahem. I'm...uh...gonna see if Jessica's..."

"Yeah. I'll...I'll be down there too."

Raven gave a small nod, and stood there for a few moments, then darted to the door, not stopping until she got to the bottom of the steps, and walked semi-casually into the living room, and even then she was panting.

Jessica looked up from the video game and smiled. _'YES! Just as predicted!'_

Raven caught her breath, and stood up straight as Beastboy walked through the door.

"Jessica, did you have any...siblings?" she asked, carefully.

Not looking up, Jessica nodded. "Yes, I did. Tons. Also had some brothers, too. Then the accident happened..." she looked down sadly, then her head sprang back up as she heard her car scrape a railing.

Raven looked up at Beastboy. He nodded and stepped forward. "Um, Jess, just outta curiosity, was any of your siblings named..." he gulped. "Terra?"

Cyborg paused the game and looked at Raven and Beastboy. Robin did the same. Starfire bounced into the living room, her normal look of confusion in her eyes.

Jessica dropped her controller and looked at them. Where they were insinuating...kinda. ((Ron: Once again, big word. Small brain. Milli: _shut up_!))

"Terra...Terra...Terra...um... OH! You mean that little blonde who betrayed you guys?"

Raven gave a small nod. "You related?"

Jessica gave a small smile, but shook her head.

"Then how'd you know she betrayed us?" Beastboy asked, suddenly angry. Once again, Jessica smiled.

"I do my research, y'know." She said simply as she stood. "I've been watching you five." She smirked. "And your...interesting." She said, as she turned and left the room. Entering her own temp room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jessica had entered her room, leaving behind five baffled Titans. She looked at her white laptop still sitting on the desk. After a few moments of thinking, she decided to check her latest email from the person who sent her on this mission.

_Dear, Jessica,_

_It is nice to know you have found your two targets. (Remember do _NOT_ let them become suspicious!) Continuing, I realize that it will not be easy. But all your doing is getting them together. Your sister, Emily will do the rest. Think of it as...a challenge._

_You have as long as it takes to get phases 1-3 complete. Then, you must take your leave. From there, your sister, Emily will continue._

_Two more mission targets? In the Titan Tower. _((Milli: Okay, now, he's kinda just skimming the tower.))_ Ah. Yes. I see. You want to help them as well? Well... Emily is still in Africa, and in between missions, I suppose you could offer your services. But no more magic than absolutely necessary! They are _not_ your original mission targets, and you are not to dawdle. Understood?_

_Good. I hoped she would insist you stay. So far, all is going according to plan. Raven? Oh! Yes. The Goth. I feared she wouldn't. Just show her you are not going to be like Terra. At all._

_Great. Send your analysis in ASAP. A shorter mission? Hm. I'll...consider it. Finish this one, first, Jessica._

_GOOD LUCK!_

Jessica sighed once more, and began typing her response as the letter's words echoed in her head. _all is going according to plan..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Milli: Hm, hm, hm!

Ron: I WROTE THE LETTER!

Milli: Hot...dog.

Ron: Just gettin' through. I wrote the letter! And I'm proud of it!

Milli: obviously.

Ron: well, we gotta go. Late!


	9. Chapter Nine: Nothingness

Milli: we're back!

Ron: Wow. I'm actually enjoying this. Does that mean I'm sick?

Milli: No. It just means your becoming a BB/Rae romance fan!

Ron (yells out): **_NO!! I'M A GUY! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO LIKE ROMANCE!! IT MAKES ME A WIMP!!!_**

Milli: Says who?

Ron: Every book known to man!

Milli (stares at Ron, blinks...blinks again)

Ron: Don't you know the Rules of Manhood?!

Milli (blinks again): uh... I'm a _girl_, in case you haven't noticed.

Ron (stares at Milli): You're a _girl_?!

Mill (groans): Erika, Valerie or Jen if your reading this, ((which I know you are, you three are our loyal readers)) could you please POINT OUT THE OBVIOUS TO RON?! He probably doesn't realize your girls either.

Ron: wait. Erika, Valerie and Jen are girls, too?! _WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE TELL ME THESE THINGS?!?!_

Milli (sighs heavily): **_SAVE ME! I AIN'T TO PROUD TO BEG!! _**Okay. Moving on... oh! I almost forgot a disclaimer. Man, I feel like an idiot. Okay...

Milli: DISCLAIMER: (Sighs) its obviously _not_ getting through this way. So I'll do it this way. (Grabs a permanent marker) now lets see...ah. Here we go. (Writes, "I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!! On your forehead(s), backwards.) There! Now whenever you look in the mirror, you'll be reminded that _I don't own Teen Titans! _(Turns to Ron) clever huh?

Ron (on the phone): Hold on, Mills. I'm hiring you a lawyer. It's only a matter of time before someone calls their lawyer suing you for writing "I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!!" on their forehead.

Milli: If they do, I won't continue!

Ron (sarcastically): Ooooh, big threat.

Milli (sighs heavily): okay. Now, here's Chapter 9: Even more nothingness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jessica sighed as she clicked "send" on her recent email. Her boss was getting kind of testy. He gave her unlimited time, and then Emily would take control. She sighed heavier.

"I don't like this. Not at all." She muttered. She pushed her chair away, and walked away from the desk, and began pacing. "Make them get together, put them together..." Jessica groaned.

"It'd be easier to baby sit 128 kids then put Raven and Beastboy together."

She suddenly plopped onto her bed and groaned. "No. Correct that: I'd be easier climbing Mt. Everest than putting them together."

'_Stupid Emily!' _she thought._ 'Just had to open her big, fat mouth and get me into this mess! I outta kill her! Wait. Never mind.' _She rolled onto her back.

**Bang, bang, bang! **

"Yo! Jess! Get out here!" came Cyborg's booming voice. Jessica sprung up.

"Um, I'm kinda busy, Cyborg! Is it important?"

"I wanna ask you something! So _get_ _your butt out here_!"

Jessica groaned and got off her bed, grabbing a piece of paper off the desk, and punching in the 'unlock' code, as she prepared for questioning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"No."

"C'mon! Just one bite?"

"No."

"Come _on_ Rae! I managed to get Cyborg to eat some last week! And, I was creative! Now, why wont _you _try it?"

Looking up from the book she was reading, Raven gave Beastboy a glare. "Hiding tofu in a huge blob of Starfire's Friendship Pudding isn't..."

"I touched it, and that's creativity to me." Beastboy crossed his arms in pure stubbornness. Raven rolled her eyes and settled herself in a more comfortable position on the arm of the couch.

She thought about trying Beastboy's tofu. Weighing the pros and cons. A pro would be: he'd let her read in peace, a con would be, that bothered her for some strange reason.

Another pro would be he'd go away, another con would be, he'd...go away. Raven sighed heavily as she continued mentally weighing the pros and cons.

"Rae? Rae? Yoo-hoo, Rae! Anyone home?" Beastboy asked, waving his hand in front of Raven's face. Raven suddenly came back to the real world, and blushed as she realized she was staring at Beastboy.

"Um, heh. Sorry. I will not try your tofu, Beastboy." Raven said as she stood up, Beastboy standing across from her. She slowly realized that, once again, she was staring at him. No, not staring, more like studying him. Everything about him, from head to toe, toe to head.

Seeing her study him, Beastboy suddenly felt uncomfortable. It wasn't _everyday_ that Raven would _look_ at him, let alone study him. Really, deeply study him. It was... uncomfortable, to say the least.

Raven looked into his green eyes, he looked back into her deep purple eyes.

Raven suddenly tore her gaze away. "Sorry." she said blushing. She quickly pulled her hood up as soon as she realized, ((Milli (writes on a piece of notebook paper): Note to self: stop using "realized" and "realization", learn...more...words...)) what she was doing.

Jessica suddenly burst through the doors, seeing Raven and Beastboy standing there, she felt she had come in too soon. But she _had_ to escape Cyborg's questions, and when he _innocently_ brought Starfire in, and the _two_ of questioned her...that was too much. She gasped suddenly. "My computer!" she cried as she darted back.

Beastboy looked at the door where Jessica had reappeared, oddly cried out "My computer!" and ran back. He was, needless to say, confused. He looked at Raven, only to see that she had sat back down on the couch, and was reading. Oblivious to her surroundings.

Beastboy smirked. _'I can fix that.'_ He thought as he ran to the kitchen, grabbed some tofu and plopped down next to her and snatched the book away, and put the tofu in her face, going into déjà vu.

"Try it."

Raven glared.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, Rae!"

"No."

"Just one bite?"

"No."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Milli: Don'tcha just love it when BB's bothering Rae? I do!

Ron: Lets just answer reviews so Mills can get back to her math homework!

Millirolls eyes: What are you, my father?

Ron: No. That means I cant marry Winn. (I think Erika knows what I'm talkin' about. Unless her brain stopped working...again.)

Milli (shudders): Okay! Reviews!

Milli: HpRaven89: Or better known as VALERIE!! Its nice, no _great _to know that you like our—_my_ story.

Ron: JenHPTT: So written out longhand is that JenniferHarryPotterTeenTitans? ((Milli sighs)) _YEAH_! I DID THE LETTER! GO ME, GO ME, GO ME!

Milli: And our _newest_ reviewer...

Slayergirl1362!! YAY! And I said what I said in the summary is cuz its bad. ((The story that is.)) And thank you! It's nice to know, that you enjoy reading us talk. (Pauses) dude, that made no sense, did it? Well, we're updating now! (Ron elbows Milli) oh! Right and hi Abe Lincoln! I thought you were dead! Anyways, if ya wanna die, call me!

Ron (sighs heavily): Great. _Another_ Milli. First there's Erika, then Valerie, now Slayergirl!

Milli: OH! And speaking of Erika, she did review us, just didn't post it. Okay, now to her!

ErikaHpCa: Or better known as ERIKA!! And yeah, I didn't even know about the kiss till it was on there. It kinda came outta nowhere, I know, but its nice to know you liked it!!

Ron (groans): I'M SURROUNDED BY GIRLS!! (Pauses, thinks) wait a minute...I'm surrounded by girls! **_SWEET_**!

Milli (giggles): Okay, well we gotta go. We're talkin' to Erika, and we have our away up, and we have, like, 10 IM messages we got while we were away, and we have to get ready to battle 'em all. Sooo...(looks at Ron) ready?

Ron (puts helmet on): I'M READY FOR THE STAMPEDING IMs!

Milli (waves): Bye!


	10. Chapter Ten: Secrets

Milli: HI! WE'RE BACK!

Ron: With a new chapter.

Milli: YAYNESS!

Ron: And we got reviews!

Milli: EVEN MORE YAYNESS!

Ron: Okay. Now, I'm gonna write bits and pieces of this.

Milli: Uh...you are?

Ron: Yes, I am.

Milli: Fine, whatever. As long as you don't take away my disclaimer!

Milli: Disclaimer: If I did own Teen Titans, my name would be in the credits, I'd make Jessica and the soon to be Emily real, and I'd live in a huge mansion with my famous hubby and 10 kids! oh, oh, oh! AND I'd make Starfire and Robin get together, and BB and Rae would get together, and Cyborg would find the right person for him! (sighs sadly) but sadly, I do not own Teen Titans, my name is not in the credits, Jessica and Emily aren't real, I don't live in a mansion, and I'm only 14 so I cant get married, I don't gots 10 kids, ((thank god)) and I don't have the power to make the Star/Robin and BB/Rae couples and I also don't have the power to make Cy find that perfect person. (Sigh) I don't have power YET! THAT'LL CHANGE NEXT CHAPTER!!

Ron (sighs): Longest disclaimer ever. And because of that, we gotta move on!

Milli: Yeah, but by the next week, you wont remember.

Ron: Yeah, your probably—hey, wait! I remembered football tryouts didn't I?

Milli: Ooh.

Ron: I'm very disappointed in your lying abilities, Mills.

Milli: Yeah, but by next week, you wont remember. Okay! Now **Chapter 10: Secrets.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 10: Secrets**

Raven bolted up and out of her bed when she picked up some strange thoughts. ((Milli: I DON'T CARE IF SHE DOESN'T HAVE TELEPATHY IN HER SLEEP!!! SHE DOES IN _MY_ STORY!!))

She shook her head as a way to get the thoughts out. She didn't want to hear about someone else's problems. Even if they didn't know she could. She lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. She almost succeeded when she heard the voice again. Then, her eyes popped open.

"Jessica..." she growled.

Moving quickly, Raven tossed aside her covers, pulled back her curtains, and looked out the window. There, she saw a white speck flying away. Suspicion and curiosity getting the best of her, Raven opened her window and flew out, after Jessica.

'_Maybe now I'll have some proof that she can't be trusted.'_ She thought as she flew faster, but not fast enough so that Jessica could see her.

Jessica landed in front of an old warehouse. Raven, silently landed behind a tree, and watched the "angel" from far away.

Jessica looked left, then right, then walked right through the door.

Raven gasped. That was...whoa. Choosing her moment carefully, a portal appeared at Raven's feet, and she disappeared. Reappearing in the warehouse.

'_where are you, jessica? I know your in here...'_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jessica walked into the middle of a room, and sat on her knees. She quietly began chanting softly. "Big sister, please come back to me, big sister, please come back to me, big sister, please come back to me..."

From behind a crate, Raven watched this and raised an eyebrow. _'what is she doing?'_

Jessica slowly began to take a white glow, rising off the ground, in the same position. Suddenly, the glow spread.

Raven put up her shield to stay crouched down and keep the crates up. When the blast subsided, Raven put her shield down, and looked at Jessica.

Jessica slowly lowered down until she was on the ground, once again. She stood, and looked up. Raven did the same, (Ron: Looked up, that is.) and gasped. Up there, there was a girl who looked...exactly like Jessica!

"This cant be good." Raven said, very softly. The girl floated down to the floor.

"Jessie!" she said. "Honestly! This is the 3rd time this week! What is it, now?"

"I...I wanna go home!"

the girl sighed heavily. "You cant go home till your mission is complete! Now, did you do Phase: One?"

Jessica sighed. "Yes, Emily. They kissed. Only once, though."

Raven gasped. How in the world did Jessica know about that? She wasn't there!

Emily nodded. "I see. And do you have their trust, yet?"

"4 out of 5."

"and the other one?" Emily asked, arms crossed.

"Raven."

Once again, Emily sighed. "Jess, you _have_ to gain her trust!"

"I know, I know! But I think she knows! She's smart. Too smart! I almost blabbed to Cyborg and Starfire! They _all_ suspect something!"

Emily sighed, and looked around. "I'm getting a vibe. Someone's here."

Raven gasped softly, and another portal appered underneath her feet. The goth girl slipped into it just as Emily walked back to where she was hiding.

"there's no one here, Em. Relax." Jessica said as Emily left and Raven reappered.

"What if it's the boss?" Emily asked, worried. Jessica gasped. _'hadnt thought of that.'_ She thought.

"Then you should go then." She said, hesitating. "Um, yeah. I will." Emily said, she faded, then went solid again, and embraced her sister. "Don't worry, jess. This'll work. Just get Raven's trust, and everything'll be perfect." She smiled.

Jessica hugged Emily back, and giggled. "Might as well ask me to climb a mountain without using my powers."

Emily giggled and faded. "See you tomorrow night!"

Jessica smiled. "Okay! Bye!" Emily dissapered. So did Raven. Reappering inside her room, shortly before Jessica came in, and went to bed.

moveing stealthily, the goth entered jessica's room, and saw her computer. She smiled slightly, and opened it. She clicked around until she found the "change screensaver" button. She deleted the waterfall screen saver, and wrote her own.

_I know where you go after we all go to bed. I know who Emily is. I **saw** you. And I heard the plan._

_Raven_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Milli: Personally, I like this ending.

Ron (nods): Always leave 'em wantin' more. Okay! The new reviews will be first.

Milli: Cuz they're new! Oh, yeah, and one of them was sent via email, so its not on _But_ we _know_ she's reading this! Okay, here goes...

ï **_Reviews_** ï

**Runningforlife2003 wrote:** _Hey my name is Meg, and I wanted to write to tell you how much i LOVED your fan fic about Raven and Beast Boy and NOT TERRA!! Sorry I couldn't stand her me and my friend Steph where thinking about writing Cartoon Network and asking if they were planning on killing her off! Te-He, Te-He well guess we don't have to now but all we need it Rae and BB to get together! Thanks for writing a fan fic with those two it gives me something to read in my meaningless life lol! _

_Keep up the great writing!! _

_Megz_

_P.S. this is for Milli being that I have a younger brother so I know how it is to have the credit to be taken from you by a stupid boy (no offence Ron) _

**Milli: Okay! I wrote her back via email, but I'm also going to reply to her here, cuz I'm such a nice person! ((No matter _what_ Ron says.)) **

**Hey, Meg! It's always nice to know more and more people are reading! I feel famous! And thank you! I'm not fond of Terra, but after Aftershock II she kinda... redeemed herself, y'know? It's...freaky. LOL! Killing her off, huh? Violent, and BB won't be happy. Come to think of it, Star wont either...but that's beside the point. I totally AGREE! BB and Rae are TAKIN' WAY TOO LONG!! Almost as long as Starfire and Robin. ((Could they be any _more_ oblivious?)) and your welcome! Always glad to help out someone's meaningless life! (Giggles) **

**Ron: I am _not_ Milli's lil bro! I'm older than her!**

**Milli (laughs): This is a first! Classic! Ron's my bff. I've known him forever. Since I was 2 years old. (giggles) okay! Next review!**

**Catwomen wrote: **_claps yeah you guys! Loved the end of this chapter by the way. classic. I myself have a story out for Teen titans...that was a hint. just FYI. and Ron, you remind me so much of this guy who BUGS THE CRAP OUT OF ME!  
T-She's talking about me. I'm Tayoku...long story...  
glares anyway! I praise you in your letter writing Ron. hehehe, nice work. to both of you. I will be looking at this story often. Yeah you! dances away only to run in to a door and fall down the stairs. ow...I'm ok! Continue soon!  
xCatwomenx_

**Milli (Laughs, hands Catwomen a chiropractor number): You may need this. You liked the ending?? OH! RIGHT! Heh. Sorry. Brain temporarily died. (Smirks) Okay. I'll check it out. **

**Ron: Hey, Tayoku! What's up? BUG THE GIRLS!**

**Milli (glares): DON'T BUG THE GIRLS! LEAVE THE GIRLS ALONE!**

**Ron: next review is from Raven-telekinetic who wrote: **_I love this story!_

**Milli: I can answer that with two simple words: THANK YOU!!**

**Ron: Okay, next is another review from Slayergirl who wrote: **

_laughing out loud  
  
o. 0.0 i'm laughing out loud.  
  
abe lincoln says he is dead, he's just contacting us from the spirit realm.  
  
ok, now i'm scared.  
  
oh he's just kidding. turns out the guy that was shot was his stunt double!  
  
anyhoo, thanx for updating i luved this chapter. must read more!  
  
walks of cackling madly_

**Ron (raises eyebrow): okay why do _we_ get all the insane people?**

**Milli (is off trying to figure out how a clothes hanger works)**

**Ron: O.o Nevermind...**

**Milli: RON! WHAT'S THIS THINGY DO?!**

**Ron: what are you, Starfire? (sighs) well, that's it for this chapter of "Crush" tune in for Chapter 11: I'll tell...not.**

**Milli: Oh, oh, oh! Before I forget, I'm thinkin' about doin' another fic! Not sure if I wanna do it after this one's done or during. Not even sure about the title yet. But so far, I'm kinda leanin' towards same Teen Titans, normal lifes. But I'm not entirely sure rather I wanna make 'em totally normal ((meaning no powers)) or if I wanna make them _keep_ their powers. ((or gadgets, in Robin's case)) so if ya have any ideas, help me out! Oh, and the summary may go something like this: **

Dontcha wish we lived in a world with no problems, no terrable, I mean _terrible_ problems and conflicts? Well, if you do, THEN WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?! The Titans are in high school, and that can only mean PROBLEMS GALORE!

**Ron: Coming soon...maybe...**


	11. Chapter Eleven: I'll tell you not

Milli: Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own... um... (Searchs, holds up a paperclip) THIS PAPERCLIP!! Well, actually, it's my _parent's_ paperclip, but I STOLE IT!!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX 

Milli (sighs): okay, lemme just say, that we are _not_ in a good mood.

Ron: why you ask? Its because Milli's niece, or friend or whatever _lost our disk_ and we had to _rewrite this whole frikin' chapter!_ But, however we are not pissed.

Milli: Speak for yourself! I'm _way_ past pissed! I had this done too! And because our disk was lost, we had to postpone this chapter.

Ron: The original posting date was Monday, August 30th, but since our little "dilemma" it will most likely be on Wednesday, September 1st. (if your wondering about the month's and dates, its cuz you never know when peeps could read this.)

Milli: Mmm...I love peeps. They're good. Specially the chicks!

Ron: Milli, stay on topic.

Milli (giggles): Right. My bad. OH! And, right now, we are working on our OTHER fic!

Ron: Yup. The Title is HSCBP – High School Causes BIG Problems.

Milli: and incase you're slow and still haven't figured it out, its when the Teen Titans are in high school and are _normal_! Maaaybe.

Ron: We may decide to change that...

Milli: but no, that is not a hint in the future for those of you who are a... _little_ too crazy about HSCBP.

Ron: (cough) Erika (cough) Ahem. Heh. Windpipe. (Pretends to cough)

Milli (giggles): Oh! Wait, before I forget, sadly, this'll be Ron's last chapter for a week. He gets to miss school to go to Africa. (glares at Ron.) I hate you...

Ron: Yup! Okay, and before I get quizzed by all the smart people who read this...

Milli: smart people read this?

Ron: I don't know where in Africa. And I don't leave till Saturday around... 12:00... in the afternoon.

Milli: Ya gonna bring me anything?

Ron: I'm going to visit my parents.

Milli: Great. Ya gonna bring me anything?

Ron: I doubt they have stores in Africa.

Milli: You'd better bring me something good _Francis_.

Ron (sighs)

Milli (giggles): Okay! Now we present the REWRITE of chapter 11: I'll tell...not.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Raven sighed heavily the next morning as she lay in bed. She could either A) get out of bed, and see Jessica's reaction when she finds out that she had followed her last night. Or she could B) stay in her room and meditate all day. It wouldn't be unusual. She has done it before. She stayed in bed and thought. Then, she tossed off the covers, deciding to do A. hopefully, minus Jessica.

She made her way toward the living room, a book tucked under her arm. She passed Jessica's "room". Concentrating, she lifted the "angel" out of her bed, not stopping until Jessica's head banged on the ceiling. The angel let out a cry of pain. _'How'd I get in the air?'_ Jessica thought.

Suddenly, Raven's black energy disappeared, and since Jessica was too tired to fly, she fell, and landed on the floor. The angel let out another cry of pain.

'_Well, at least she's awake.'_ Raven thought as she smiled slightly and continued walking.

The doors to the living room swung open, and revealed the living room/kitchen. She carefully stepped over mostly – correction: _all_ the boys' junk on the living room.

Only a few moments later, after Raven became comfortable on the couch, did crashes and screams of fury come from Jessica's room.

However, Beastboy and Raven only heard it. ((Milli: Yes, I said Raven. ya wanna make somethin' of it? Ron: E, I, E, I, O!))

Raven got up from the couch, and tucked her book underneath her arm as she went behind the couch and started walking toward the door. She stopped immediately when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Slightly shocked, she turned and saw Beastboy standing behind her. "I heard Jess, too." He said, simply, as he went through the door.

Empty.

'_Hm... why do I get a bad feeling about this?'_ Raven thought as she looked around. Her attention was turned to the blonde floating in front of the window, shocking her slightly.

Jessica smirked as she turned and flew off. "Beastboy, there goes Jessica!" she called to the green bloodhound. Beastboy immediately turned normal as Raven flew out the window.

Her green teammate followed, changing into an eagle along the way.

He turned back to normal, and panted when Raven _finally_ stopped in front of a warehouse, the same warehouse she had seen Jessica at the night before. She _knew_ she and Emily were here.

"Hey, why'd you stop here?"

"Because Jessica's here." Raven replied simply, walking in, a confused Beastboy, once again, followed.

"Jessica!" raven yelled. "I _know_ you're here! You _and_ Emily! Get out here!"

Jessica suddenly emerged from the shadows, a solemn look on her face.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking down at the ground, her blonde hair going over her shoulders. She sighed as she slowly looked up, and walked behind the two as she put her hand on a lever, she pulled down and something.

"Don't turn around." She said, softly. She sighed once again. "Since Rae was following me last night, she found out about the plan. And since she did, I might as well tell you guys." She said, meekly. She sighed heavily. "I'll tell you."

Of course, before she could even tell them, something shocked them and they fell to the ground. Limp.

Jessica smiled.

"Not."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX 

Milli: Okay, so this chapter wasn't so great. Whatcha gonna do about it?

Ron: Okay, now, I'm not gonna be here starting tomorrow. Saturday, so Milli will be doing some chapters on her own. Well, actually, _one_, but still.

Milli: Oh, yeah, and he'll be back on... next Saturday!

REVIEWS!

**raven-telekinetic:** Milli: YEAH! ANOTHER TERRA HATER!!

(Ron: We also posted this review on our other story, so for those of you who read both, try not to be confused. (looks at Erika, Valerie and Ruby) but its not like I'm pointing any fingers...)

**vss: ** Milli: Thanks!

Ron: Dude... you just started NOW?! Milli made me start a month ago. (singsong voice) I'm ahead of you, I'm ahead of you! ((Milli smacks)) OW!

Milli: I dunno. I'm kinda makin' her evil... and has any villain ever completed a mission on Teen Titans?

Ron (opens his mouth to respond)

Milli (interrupts): The answer is NO! No villain... I'm getting off topic, aren't I? Uh... just keep reading and find out!

Ron: Ya coulda said that sooner.

Milli: Yeah. But I didn't.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Milli: well, that's it for now! I gotta help Ron pack, then throw him out the window!**

**Ron: Oyo what?**

**Milli: BYE!**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Escaping

_Milli: Disclaimer: No. I don't own the Teen Titans. But, however I _do_ own, Jessica, Emily and their boss. _And_, I own the right to kill Terra! (Grabs stun gun and fire staff) Oh, Ter-ra!_

Milli: I HAVE OVERCOME MY SWB!!

Ron: Severe Writer's Bon-bons!

Milli: Uh... no. Now, I apologize cuz this is super short, but I gotta get on before I forget and SWB I succumb to SWB once more.

From behind the two fallen Titans, stood Jessica, stun gun in hand. ((Milli: Stun gun!! SQUEE!!!)) She smiled.

"That was easy." She turned and saw Emily standing behind her. Jessica, once again, smiled, and then frowned.

"Almost _too_ easy." She said. "And if I observed Raven correctly, she _never_ goes down easily."

Emily just shook her head and nudged the unconscious Goth with her foot. She didn't move. "I think something went wrong then, Jess. 'Cause she ain't movin'." Jessica shook her head. "I still have doubts. Wait. What about the others?"

"Others?"

"Yeah. You know. The other Titans; these are only two there are five."

Emily's eyes widened. "_Five_?! And you didn't get rid of them?!"

"I was busy trying to gain their trust!" Jessica chuckled. "And lets see _you_ trying to gain _Raven's_ trust. The girl can sense who's bad and who's not! Why couldn't I have been assigned a more easy assignment? Like an old lady?"

Emily looked at her sister like she was insane.

"Jess, that's for 6 year olds." Jessica crossed her arms, but said nothing. She just watched the two seemingly unconscious Titans.

Raven growled to herself. She knew it. She _knew_ it. She wanted to gain the Titans' trust to do – well, she didn't know what Jessica planned to do, but she had a gut feeling it had something to do with killing them.

'_I should've told the others.'_ Raven thought in remorse. _'If I had, maybe I wouldn't be in this mess.'_ She sighed in relief as she heard the sound of Jessica and Emily's feet trudging away. Taking advantage of their temporary leave, Raven used her arms to pick her off the floor and into a seating position. She looked down at Beastboy, and nearly screamed when she saw his emerald eyes wide open. "God, don't _do_ that."

"Do what?" Beastboy asked, innocently as he got into a seating position, also. Raven shook her head. "Nothing. Never mind." She said as she ran her fingers through her short, violet hair.

Beastboy just looked at her, watching as she tamed her hair with her fingers since she was comb-less. (Ron: Just another piece of proof that not all girls go around caring _hair care _products in their purses. Milli: One: It's just a can of hairspray and a brush and two: Raven doesn't _have_ a purse! Ron: I'll accept number two.)

Suddenly she stopped, and turned her head. Her violet eyes locking with his green ones. She slowly brought her fingers through her hair. "What?" this time, it was Beastboy who shook his head, indicating that it was nothing. Shrugging, Raven went back to "combing" her hair.

She stopped immediately, however, when she heard the voices of Jessica and Emily. They were coming back. Quickly.

Uh-oh.

"Okay, okay. I know." Jessica said, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Baby sister, no, you don't. If you did, you wouldn't be _in_ this mess. You didn't complete your half of the mission. Do you know how much in trouble your gonna get in?" Emily asked.

"No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me." Jessica muttered.

"You get suspended, expelled, _killed_!"

"Yup. I was right." Jessica said, rolling her blue eyes. "Em, relax. I've got everything totally under control." She said as she opened the door and went in.

"Everything's under control, huh?" Emily asked, once inside, Jessica followed.

"Yes."

"And you have your prisoners?"

"Getting ready to seal them up, now."

"Well, that'll be pretty hard."

"Why?"

"Cuz they escaped."

Jessica growled, then gaped. This was _not_ good.

Beastboy grunted as he hit the hard ground, Raven hovered above, looking at her surroundings, hair and cloak both flowing steadily in the breeze. He gulped. "Okay. So we're free. What now?"

Raven looked down and him, floated gently to the ground, and then pointed toward a fence. "Death electric. You touch it, you die."

'_Heh. Just like her mirror.'_

Raven looked at him. "Yes, just like my mirror." She said, reading his thoughts. "We can fly over the fence, easy. I don't think Jessica bothered to put trackers on us, anyway."

Beastboy just nodded. "We're gonna tell the others right?" he asked before he transformed into a bird.

"Right. Who knows what else Jessica and Emily have planned?" Raven said as she levitated up.

Ron: Who knows?

Milli: We know!

Ron: Fortunately, the ending is in sight.

Milli: and something happens that may be a tad unexpected.

Ron: Well, we got this up, and done and over with.

Milli: FINALLY!

Ron: And now we gotta go.

Milli: Byes!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Betrayal Part 1

_**Milli: Disclaimer: No. I don't own Teen Titans. But I do own the cage that BB's in!**_

ï 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Betrayal Part 2

_**Milli: Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. BUT, I have ANOTHER plan in the works!**_

ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹

Milli: SAY "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" TO MY CO-WRITER, RON!! ((October 2ed, just incase this gets up late.))

Ron: No one will kill me today, right?

Milli: Mmm... nah. Not till tomorrow.

ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹

Raven sighed heavily as she hid in a dark hallway. Everything would be going great right now. Except for the fact that Robin had "accidentally" paired her to hide with Beastboy ... who had now complaining.

"And, if we did my plan ..."

"We'd all end up in Nebraska."

"Exactly! Where its _safe_!"

At this, the Goth girl rolled her purple eyes.

"I saw that."

"Good."

"Come on, Rae! I know you don't wanna be here, either."

"Its our job."

Beastboy sighed. "Job, shmob. If we don't want to be here, we can just leave." at this, the green changeling turned, and walked into a wall, then fell onto his back.

Raven turned from him, covering a smile. She wouldn't laugh at him, she wouldn't laugh at him, he was not funny, and ... she wouldn't laugh. Eventually, she calmed down, and turned to peer into his green eyes, which were wide open. "Beastboy?"

The green boy blinked, then rubbed his nose. "Ow."

Raven chuckled softly and backed away as he stood up. Something clicked. He turned toward her. "HEY! YOU LAUGHED! I MADE YOU LAUGH! Granted, I didn't mean to, BUT I DID IT!"

It was at this time that Beastboy went into a victory dance, while Raven looked around the corner. Her eyes widened.

"Beastboy." She said softly.

"Oh, yeah, I made Rae laugh, I made Rae laugh, I made Rae laugh, I made Rae laugh ..."

"Beastboy." She said, a little louder.

"I made Rae laugh, I – should've brought a camera."

"Beastboy." Importance was present in her tone.

"Hey, Rae, do you have a camera?"

Growling in frustration, Raven disappeared from her spot, ran past Beastboy, grabbing him along the way, and pinning him to the wall.

"Dude! Raven, what are you doing?"

'_I'm going to kill myself when we get back to the tower ...'_ Raven thought before putting her lips on his.

It's safe to say, that the green boy was beyond shock, but this seemed to shut him up.

A black guard dog passed by, sniffing the air, it walked in slightly, then out and down the hall.

Raven immediately broke away and returned to her spot by the corner. As if nothing had every happened.

ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹

_**Thump, thump, thump.**_

Jessica and Emily immediately stopped laughing and listened carefully.

_**Thump, thump, thump.**_

"What's that?" Emily asked, scared.

"Thumping." Jessica said.

"Besides that!"

"Oh! I don't know."

_**Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

The pounding became louder, closer, scarier.

_**Bang!**_

Emily screamed, Jessica screamed in reflex, and Emily screamed because her little sister screamed, causing Jessica to squeal.

"Stop that!" Jessica growled.

"I can't help it! It's freakin' me out!"

_**BANG!**_

The girls squealed. "Okay! That's it! I'm outta here!" with that, Emily got up and ran out the door.

"Em? Emily! Emmy! Come back! I'm younger than you, and I'm supposed to be the one that's scared!! You're stealin' my role!! Emmy!" Jessica got up and ran after her big sister, not even noticing the laughter coming from above.

ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹

From the ceiling, Robin and Starfire laughed as they watched the two girls from the air vent.

"That was most enjoyable! I did not realize making noise could be of such pleasure!"

Robin removed the vent and jumped out. "You can have fun with the littlest things, Star. In this case, it was an air vent." He said as Starfire jumped out and gained flight before hitting the floor.

Starfire looked around the nearly empty room. "What are we searching for?"

"Anything out of the ordinary."

Starfire nodded.

_**5 seconds later: **_

"I have the bored of dom."

Robin sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹ïƒ‹

Milli: Well, can't really say much. Ron's out back, celebrating his 15th birthday. There's cake and ice cream and games, and speakin' of which, birthday boy got a new video game! Oh, ROO-ON! YA KNOW YA WANNA GIMME THAT RIGHT?! **WHAT?! WHADDA YA MEAN "NO"?! DON'T MAKE ME TAKE IT! HEY! DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME!! I WANT THAT GAME!! **(Turns to the reviewers) Um, not that I'd actually steal from Ron on his birthday. No, no, no. I'll steal from him _tomorrow_. _After_ his birthday. Heeheeheehee. Um ... BYE!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The End

_**Milli's Random Thoughts:**_

_**Milli: A sudden "CHOO-CHOO!!" can go a **long** way ...**_

ï€¿ï€¿ï€¿

"I didn't do anything! I swear! Don't kill me, I'm only 10!" Emily cried, as she and her sister were stuck to the wall in black energy.

"'_Let's pass through the wall, she'll _never_ notice us that way.'_" Jessica mocked.

"Well, how was I supposed to know she could sense things?!"

"I **TOLD** you!"

"And you expected me to listen?!"

"SHUT UP!!" Raven snapped. ((Milli: Okay, we realize Raven wouldn't easily yell, but picture **your** little brothers/sisters/cousins fighting constantly. Would **you** tell them to shut up?)) Beside the dark telepath, a green wolf growled threatingly, and both girls shut up.

"I'll ask you one ... last ... time. _What_ is your mission?" Raven asked, angrily.

"We can't say!" both girls said in unison.

"We'll get in trouble..." Emily began.

"With the boss." Jessica finished.

"Who's your boss?"

"The person who gives us orders." Jessica said, a matter-of-factly.

Beastboy shifted to normal form. "And that would be...?"

"The person who orders us around." Emily said.

"Who is...?"

"Our boss." Both girls stated in harmony.

Raven sighed. "I will give you two choices. One: either you tell us who your boss is, and I don't kill you, or Two: I just kill you."

"I don't like the latter." Jessica said.

Emily looked confused.

"What ladder?"

The two Titans sighed.

ï‚…ï‚…ï‚…

Two Hours Later:

"No, no, no! _Latter_, not _ladder_, Emmy! Latter means last, ladder means ... ladder!"

"But what does ladter mean then?"

"You just made that word up, didn't you?" Emily smiled and nodded.

Beastboy was shifted into kitten form and sleeping soundly on the ground next to where Raven was sitting, uninterestedly watching Jessica explain something to her so-called "big sister".

Finally, 20 minutes had past, and Raven had had enough. Shutting their mouths with black energy, she began talking. Muttering two simple words: "Shut ... _up_. The difference between latter and ladder have nothing to do with this." She looked down at the green kitten, and gently picked him up with her powers, and set him in her arms, stroking him gently.

Sliding her mental grip toward their waists, she subconsciously lifted the twins up. Both girls squealed in surprise. Raven tightened her grip, not looking up at the girls in her ever-growing death-grip.

"GONE!" Emily cried suddenly.

This brought the green kitten out of his slumber, and looked at the girls, then noticed Raven was holding him. He stretched, and leaped out of his friend's arms (Ron: Friend? Milli: Not for long.) and resumed normal form.

"Who's gone?" Beastboy asked, sleepily.

"Our boss! He's gone! Left! Can I breath now?"

"Beastboy, call the others and tell them to meet us back at the Tower. These two are going to explain." Raven ordered. Then she glared at the girls. "Rather they want to or not."

ï 


	16. About the Sequel

Milli: I thought we _finished_ this story.

Ron: We did.

Milli: Then why are we back?

Ron (sigh): Didn't we go over this already?

Milli (thinks): OH, YEAH! Yeah, about the sequel, we decided that there **will** be a sequel! ((Well actually, _I_ decided. Ron just was playing video games and muttering, "_gotta win, gotta win, gotta win_."))

Ron: And I did!

Milli: No one cares. Okay, so keep an eye out for ... uh ... um ... the ... sequel to Crush ... Crush – The Sequel! **Do you people seriously think I have a name for it already?!**

Ron (rolls eyes)

Milli: Oh! Oh! Oh! What about,_** I Think I'm Falling in Love With You**_? Or is that too long? Oh, how 'bout _**Unwanted Emotions**_? Too short? Well, it'll be one of those! (points to the reviewers) You pick, Ron can't be trusted.

Ron: HEY!

Milli: Well, I gotta finish my other two stories. BYE!

Ron: Lata.

((Milli: P.S. If ya wanna talk to us or somethin' IM me at SpOiLeDbRat6032. I get bored easily. In fact, I'm bored _NOW_! Unbored me, peoples!))


End file.
